Firegem: The Fallen Dreams
by Featherleaf
Summary: This is the story of Firegem and Smokeeyes, two now dead warriors of DreamClan. What happens when a DreamClan warrior betrays her Clan's battle plans to the other Clan?
1. Prologue

Featherleaf nearly jumped when the first raindrop hit her nose. _Oh, boy,_ she thought. _I'd better_ _help Ivyfrost get the kits inside. _She rushed towards the nursery, where kits where sitting, refusing to go in. "Come on, little ones. I'll tell you a story if you go in," Featherleaf soothed, purring. The kits squealed in delight. Her own son, Baykit, who was named for his father, asked, "Really, mama?! Like a story from when YOU were an apprentice?!" His sisters, Frostkit and Lakekit, squealed in delight. Riverkit, Splashkit, and Brookkit (Ivyfrost's kits) looked over hopefully. She nodded. "How about a story from when my mentor was made into a warrior all the way till I was a warrior?"

Splashkit jumped up and down in excitement. "Yeah!"

Featherleaf purred. "Let's get in so we can be nice, warm, and dry." She didn't like the rain. Never had, never would. She followed the kits as they bounded into the nursery.

"Hmm, let's see. How about we start with my mentor, Smokeeyes, becoming a warrior?" Featherleaf asked, settling down into her nest.

"Yeah!" Riverkit exclaimed as the kits all bounded over to sit with her. She purred and began the story.


	2. Chapter 1

Smokepaw glanced over at his fellow apprentices, Firepaw and the other Smokepaw. They were siblings, but they didn't look much alike. Firepaw was a russet-colored, blue-eyed she-cat, while her brother had greyish fur and amber eyes. Smokepaw himself had brown fur and smoke-colored eyes for which he was named. "Are you guys excited?" He asked, excited himself. Tonight should be their warrior ceremony. They'd all over-achieved on their assessments. Firepaw nodded, her blue eyes gleaming. "I can't wait! Our mother says Wavestar has NEVER EVER made more than two apprentices into warriors. This is a first!"

Her brother nodded. "And she said it's the first time two apprentices with the SAME NAME will become warriors at the SAME TIME! Isn't that cool?!"

Smokepaw nodded. "I hear it's also the first time a mentor has died days before his apprentice became a warrior."

The three fell silent for a moment. Smokepaw's mentor, Tigerapple, had died two days ago. Firepaw's brother Smokepaw looked at Smokepaw sadly, and Firepaw rested her tail-tip on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about Tigerapple. I know how much he meant to you."

Smokepaw nodded. "He was like a father."

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join together beneath the Moon-tree for a Clan meeting!" Wavestar's yowl startled the three from their thoughts. Quickly, they rushed to the great tree that seemed to reach the moon. It was time.


	3. Chapter 2

Many seasons had passed since Smokepaw had become Smokeeyes. Firepaw was now Firegem, his mate, and her brother was now named Smokepelt. Smokeeyes sat up in his nest. _Time for the dawn patrol, _he thought, padding towards the apprentice's den. He'd been named deputy and his mentor's kits, Featherkit and Sunkit**- "Yes, kits," Featherleaf purred, "That's my brother and I."-** were apprentices. Featherpaw was his, and Sunpaw was apprenticed to Midnightfur, the medicine cat. Some cats thought it cruel that Smokeeyes mentored a kit of his dead mentor's, but he saw it as a challenge. She looked so much like her father, though she had her mother's (Sunleaf) eyes. He woke her up, and she sat up groggily. She wasn't a morning cat. "What? Are we being invaded?!" He purred in amusement. "You agreed to go on the dawn patrol...?" He asked, and she licked her chest in embarrassment. "Right. I knew that."

He purred. "Come on. We need to get out there." As he led Featherpaw out of the den, he saw Firegem getting some fresh-kill. "Hold on a moment, Featherpaw," he told his apprentice, who nodded understandingly. Firegem had given birth to three kits a few days ago, and they'd all been born sickly. Starkit, a she-kit, Rainkit, a tom, and Dewkit, a she-kit.**-"Yes, that's Dewpaw," Featherleaf told Brookit. "Please stop interrupting the story!"-** Smokeeyes rushed to greet his mate. "How are they?" He asked, to which she sadly shook her head. "How is _she_, now. Rainkit and Starkit died overnight." Smokeeyes blinked in grief. "What?" He asked, alarmed.

"They died, Smokeeyes. I'm sorry."

He nodded. "I'll be right back. I have to lead a patrol." With that the two parted and he joined the patrol. Featherpaw looked at him, her eyes asking, _How are they?_

He shook his head. _Later. _

She nodded understandingly. Featherpaw was as sympathetic as her brother was cold, often cats joked of how he should be the warrior apprentice and she should be the medicine cat apprentice. However, Featherpaw had always had eyes for her fellow apprentice, Baypaw**-"One more interruption and this story is over! Yes, that's Baysoul!" Featherleaf told Splashkit sternly.- **and Sunpaw had always been open to the signs from StarClan.

During the patrol, Eaglewind had to take over because of how distracted Smokeeyes was. He couldn't think about his patrol, or of his apprentice, or even of mentally organizing other patrols. His mind was on his dead kits and his mate. _Why, StarClan, _he thought, saddened. _Why?!_


	4. Chapter 3

Featherleaf purred, looking at the sleeping kits. They'd fallen asleep at last. She knew tomorrow they'd want her to finish the story, and she probably would, after training Dewpaw, of course. _I wonder if she knows what I know about her real parents? _Featherleaf thought. She knew that Dewpaw new the stories. _"Firegem betrayed us to ThunderClan! Smokeeyes knew and didn't tell, and later killed himself over it!" _Featherleaf knew better. Smokeeyes had told her, and her alone, the full story. _"Listen to me carefully, Featherpaw. They're going to tell awful stories about me."_

_"Who?"_

_"Everyone. That's why I want you to know, and nobody else. I didn't know what Firegem was planning. I loved her more than anything."_

_"I know that. Everyone does."_

_"But they won't say that very long. I want you to tell Dewkit the whole story when she's old enough to understand. You've got to promise me this, Featherpaw. You've got to."_

_"I promise! But why won't you tell her?!"  
"Because, Featherpaw, I'm not going to stick around. I won't be here for your warrior ceremony. At least, not where you can see me. I'll still watch you. I'm so proud of you."_

_"You knew my father, didn't you?"_

_"Yes, he was my mentor. Now listen! Firegem did betray us. I didn't know about it. And I didn't kill her. The ThunderClan warrior she betrayed us to did. Do you understand?"  
"Firegem betrayed us. You didn't know or kill her. ThunderClan warrior killed her."  
"Yes. Now you mustn't tell anyone, not even Dewkit, until the time is right."  
"But how will I know-"_

_"PROMISE!"_

_"I promise, I promise!"_

_"Good. I have to go now, Featherpaw. Please tell the Clan I died. I do plan to die soon after your ceremony. Good-bye, Featherpaw."_

_"Good-bye, Smokeeyes." _


	5. Chapter 4

Featherleaf padded casually back into camp and Splashkit bounded up to see her. "Can you finish your story now?" He was backed up by a chorus of "Please?!"s as the other kits came running to see her. She purred, replying, "First, I need to eat. I also have to talk to my apprentice a moment." Lakekit paused. "Really?"

Featherleaf nodded. "Sadly, being a warrior-queen means I have to juggle time with you guys and time with my apprentice. I'll talk to Dewpaw, and then I'll come tell you the story."

Baykit nodded. "Okay. C'mon guys, let's play our game!"

Lakekit squealed, "Can I be Firegem?"

"No, silly," said Brookit, "Firegem has russet-colred fur and blue eyes. You don't have either of those things, I do!"

Featherleaf shook her head slightly before going to see her apprentice. "Dewpaw, may I speak to you a moment? There's something I have to tell you about your father."


End file.
